This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Sheridan College in Sheridan, WY participates in the Wyoming INBRE Network. The program provides financial support for stipends, equipment, supplies, and travel for students and Sheridan College faculty engaged in biomedically-related research. Students are given the opportunity to gain laboratory experience by working on one of several projects which incorporate typical biomedical techniques, including procedures such as DNA/protein gel electrophoresis, PCR, microscopy, bioinformatics, chromatography, purification and characterization of proteins and proper data analysis. The aim of the program is to build laboratory skills and provide research opportunities for students and faculty, in addition to providing student assistance for outreach activities through the INBRE Community College Undergraduate Fellowships at the University of Wyoming. The overall intent is to increase student awareness of career opportunities for those with science and technology skills, especially in the field of biomedical science.